Our love
by Loyalty counts
Summary: How long could Takumi endure the pain of being ignored by his best friend? Will she ever love him? He needed to forget her, or else he wouldn't be able to lose his weight. OR where two best friends separate due to a third person in their bond and meet after 12 years as strangers and unrequited lovers.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey!**

 **So I thought I needed a change of scenario and decided to post a short story of Usui and Misaki, that I just thought. It is clearly a one shot becuz...well I can't really manage too many multi chapters at the same time. So, Enjoy yet another one shot.**

 **And yeah, the characters are a little OOC in the start.**

* * *

He waited for her, that girl with two pigtails bouncing over her slim shoulders, and wished that she would get chocolate for him again. Although they were still eight years old, Usui Takumi had the tendency of eating too much junk, and Ayuzawa Misaki would always scold him.

But the matter would end with a chocolate.

He frowned as he gazed at the clock once again that hung lowly over the pole that stood at the far end of the park. It was past 6

She was late, and he started to worry. Getting anxious, he difficultly stood up, trying to support his heavy weight and at the same time balance the steps he took.

"Misa-chan!" He yelled, hoping she would reply.

And soon a few delinquents entered the park, laughing and smirking about something, probably after they played a prank. Takumi knew all about them and tried to steer well away from their presence.

Because he didn't want to experience the same bullying the time he first met Misaki. But he failed to realize that they were the reason that actually brought Misaki's attention.

Unfortunately, he wasn't lucky that day. They spotted him limping towards the bushes that stood sticking to the walls of the house situated near the park.

"Hey fatty! Your knight didnt come to save you this time? Let's start from where we stopped. " One of them shouted, making him panic and try to run for dear life.

"WHO DARES TO BULLY MY BEST FRIEND?" a voice cut through the sneers and jeering of the gang.

Takumi turned in hopes of finding her, and there she stood; like a queen. She had a grace of a princess and fierceness of a lioness.

The bullies ran away from the park, knowing how strong she was. He smiled gratefully at her as she hurriedly ran towards him in concern. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Just hearing her voice made his day, and he nodded his little head vigorously, staring into her bright amber eyes.

"Lighting..." She said with her mischievous glint.

"Thunder!" He shouted as he pumped his fist with hers.

She smiled brightly at him and ruffled his hair. He chuckled and let her, as she enjoyed the feel of his spiky blond hair. "Your hair is so soft, Takumi. I love it!" She exclaimed in a very childish way.

He ran his chubby fingers over her ebony pigtail. " Your hair is soft too!" He said happily.

She laughed and he loved the voice that came out of her.

Her giggling didn't stop when they sat on the swings, as he narrated his butler's attempts to get him to exercise. Normally she would scold him, but today she was too jittery.

"Misa-chan, what is wrong? Why are you laughing so much?" He asked, frowning.

She jumped from her swing excitedly and stood in front of him. "Today my grandpa got a boy of our age and he is so cute. He is my friend. He felt shy to come here when I told him about you, but he is coming in a few minutes after he had his food. He is so funny, he tripped over the chair when I placed it in the lawn for him." She let her excitement out and started jumping around him.

He smiled, looking at her happy state. If she liked someone, even he liked him too. "I know I am going to like that person. " He stated confidently.

Her smile widened and she hugged him. "You bet."

She gave him his chocolate like she did everyday. And looked at the entrance for her friend.

Although that friend didn't come that day, Takumi failed to realize that it would be the last day he would ever be alone with her.

* * *

The driver gently left Takumi on his usual bench and left, after making sure his highness didn't need anything else. Takumi swayed his chubby legs in the open space below the bench and counted down to three, knowing that now she would be here anytime.

A loud roar of laughter made him turn towards the entrance and he saw a boy with brian hair and matching eyes laughing at Misaki, who had her head covered with slimy noodles.

Takumi was confused but also curious because Misaki never ended up in any kind of sticky situations.

"Hinata, you came just yesterday and yet you are playing tricks on me. How mean!" She said.

Hinata just laughed, and Takumi noticed how she was trying hard not to laugh along with him

That was how he realized that he couldn't get her to laugh for a prank ge never played on her.

* * *

It was 27th of September, Misaki would soon be turning ten.

Takumi searched all shops in the market, hoping to find the best gift for his best friend. Or maybe not his best friend. Because for almost a year she never gave him full attention. Because that stupid Hinata would steal her complete attention by either playing a prank or mentioning some stupid joke.

Slowly, Misaki forgot to get him chocolate and he felt very lonely. Neitherr did she get any chocolate, nor did she scold him when he deliberately got a high calorie food in front of her.

Hinata wasn't nearly as witty as Takumi, but he knew how to garb Misaki's attention. And Takumi didn't want that to go on gor another torturous year.

After searching the shops around the while town, he sat exhaustedly on his chair. He felt so gloomy, not a piece of cheesecake would brighten his mood.

Some days he would send his maid to inform her that he wasn't coming, and other days he would go home early, worry his parents.

He sat gloomily on his chair all day, refusing to eat his lunch and dinner. He didn't come out of his room amd lay in bed all day, playing different games.

Finally, that caught the attention of the Empress, who entered his chambers. "Takumi dear, what is wrong?" She asked him gently, stroking his hair.

He sighed and hugged his mother, telling her all about his dilemma.

She silently listened to him, as he explained through his sobs. She stroked his hair and sat down, taking the chair beside him.

"Takumi, she didn't forget you. She is just awed by her new friend. I am sure she loves you as much as you love her. But if you want her to have the best thing from you, you can give something she would always remember. Something that only you both shared, and no one else. I am sure she would love it."

He hiccupped as he thought about it, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "But mom, what if she doesn't like it because it isn't fancy?" He asked innocently.

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "A gift is not supposed to be something of extravagance, you get no happiness from something that holds no value except money. If you truly give it from your heart, then even if it is not fancy, I am sure she would love it."

As he hugged his mother gratefully, somewhere in the night a girl missed her best friend.

* * *

Misaki couldn't be anymore glamorized by her cute friend, Hinata. He was just so nice she couldn't describe it.

His jokes were lame but funny, and she hoped Takumi would say something witty to make it sound even more funny. But he would always sit secluded in the swing or wouldn't come.

She would go back home and realize that she couldn't give him the chocolate, and cry in her mother's lap. And that idiot wouldn't even ask.

She sometimes would want to scold him for eating that junk food, but Hinata was so awesome, she would forget all about it.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow, hoping maybe Takumi would behave like himself.

After all, it was her birthday.

* * *

She waited patiently for every guest to arrive, and excitedly gazed at the mouth watering delicacies. She turned towards her mother and pleaded silently for what felt like a million times. Her mother finally gave her a stern look and she was quiet.

Finally, oh finally someone came. She rushed towards the door and found Takumi smiling brightly at her. She knew the usual greeting; the she used to do when Hinata wasn't around.

"Lighting..." She swayed her fist in front of him with a side smile.

"Thunder!" He pumped his fist with hers and laughed, how he missed this.

She laughed and led him inside.

He gave her a small gift and she thanked him, her eyes shining. She almost opened the gift but her mother took it away from her. She didn't dare look up, knowing hoe many times she was threatened not to open any gift before the party.

She giggled when she got a gift from Hinata, eyeing the large package, tempted. Takumi, who had been enjoying the time with her, noticed the change and wished she would come back.

She politely thank him and placed th gift aside, intending to head towards Takumi.

"Misa-chan, I want to show you something, come with me." Hinata grabbed her hand and led her out, leading her towards his grandpa. Although he was an orphan, he was cheerful.

Takumi sadly sighed and ate the delicious cake without looking at Misaki.

* * *

As soon as he went home, he heard the minister pressing his father again. Although Takumi did manage to lose a pound or two, he was still fat and couldn't walk for long. And decided to gather all the energy while he listened to their conversation about him.

"You have to understand, Your Highness. He must go to England to pursue his further studies. Even though he doesn't really show intrest in the tutors you must. The northern Japan would be in an uproar if you didn't educate your son."

"It depends on him, Akira. He must agreed to it. I command that no one shall pressurize him to go anywhere without his will. The northern part must accept their future king this way."

"You can allow Gerald to rule, he has agreed to study in England, he is more responsible, Your Highness." The minister tried to reason.

His father sighed and paused. "Akira, Gerald is older and he has declared to study further and not be disturbed with responsibilities of the country. Takumi is the only heir we have to become the Emperor."

It was the same argument, but Takumi listened to it anyway, everytime thinking abot it in a new light.

He entered his chambers after struggling too much, losing hope that Misaki would like his gift at all.

He called his father and agreed to study in England till his graduation and university.

Anything to forget her.

* * *

Misaki laid the gift Hinata gave her to the side and anxious tore Takumi's gift open.

She picked the chain up and smiled as she found the two heard open, her photo stuck to the left and his to the right. She excitedly asked her mother to put it om for her and she looked into the mirror, loving every bit of that locket that he gave her.

She found a note that said:

 _"Always here for you,_

 _Love,_

 _Thunder (lightning)"_

She laughed and folded the paper carefully, reminding herself to thank him the next day.

Little did she know he had already decided to stay away from her.

* * *

She ran frantically, searching for the gate number that left for England and a mob of spiky blond hair.

Just the thought of not seeing his emerald eyes was enough to send her frantic and set to drag him back.

She spotted blond and rushed past the security gaurd standing in her way. She realized that he wasnt her best friend.

Sitting defeatedly, she sobbed. She regretted not playing with him and wished he would come back. "Stupid Usui" she said under her breath.

"I'm not stupid." A voice cut through her thoughts.

She froze and looked up, only to find a very pissed off Takumi standing in his blazer and backpack firmly wrapped. She wrapped her hands around him and then smacked him.

"Did I hurt you so much that you have to leave me?" She asked.

"Not you, I have to go or else Japan would be in trouble." He said nonchalantly, but he felt very bad for lying towards her.

She sobbed, unable to penetrate through his lie. "But why? Can't you stay?"

The last call was announced and he knew this would be the last time he wpuld see her.

"I think I should go, good bye Misaki." He said, painfully turning away from her tearful face.

As he took a few steps, she called him. He stopped and waited for her. She wrapped a muffler around his neck and turned him around. "Let's do that one last time. Lighting..." She tried to smile through her tears.

His own tears started to fall. He managed to raise his already shaking fists "Thunder!"

And then he left, away from her.

* * *

 _After twelve years_.

* * *

Misaki rushed towards the office, praying she wouldn't be late and break her perfect record. She signed on the record book and entered the glass doors, sighing in relief as her eyes fell on the clock.

She felt her locket and smiled, feeling good that she still had it on. She hoped it wouldn't come off(although it never does) because it was too precious to be lost.

Waiting for was a man eyeing the photo in an angle of that of a designer. Maybe her boss needed a change of design in his office.

She rolled her eyes, knowing how much he tries to impress his wife, Chiyo Sakurai. And tries to dorit with Misaki for fun.

Although they share a bond that is not exactly formal, there is nothing romantic between them. She scowled at the designer, not really fond of finding another male in the office that looked at her for far too long.

She walked past the galing man and entered her cabin which was just towards the right of the two story office. She placed her briefcase and started to look through the files. Of course, she wasn't exactly going to accept all the cases, but only one that involved interesting mysteries.

And one such case caught her eye.

It was of a young man who claimed to be the minister in Kyoto. She read further and realized that he had been accused wildly, and she didn't believe them, although she doubted she can fight his case. He had been asking for a lawyer since five months and someone named Edward had directed him towards her. She frowned thoughtfully.

Even though the file clearly was a statement from the police station in Kyoto, the name the told him to refer to her was completely unfamiliar.

She checked the files of her previous clients and searched for his name; finding none.

She sighed and decided to give in, maybe she can search for this man herself. She called the office number and reported the file number to Igarashi Tora, her boss.

Then she noted the date and time down, along with the address in Kyoto. Before hanging the phone up, she said, " Sir, do you know anyone by the name of Edward?"

"No, Haven't heard of any name in Japan. Why what's wrong?" He replied.

"Nothing, just wondering. Thank you." She said formally and hung the phone up.

* * *

The muffler was almost done, just needed a few more touches here and there. It had been a little worn out, but he knew how to make it as good as new. Sighing contently, he gazed out of his window.

His brother Gerald had finally given in to become the next Emperor, realizing the capabilities he has to rule the country and take over the responsibilities.

His expressionless face had not shown any reaction to the ruckus caused by his brother in the Britain airport, Gerald just wanted to get on his nerves. But he knew how to handle when his brother slipped a pocket knife in his bag, and then causing a scene that _he_ should at least respond.

Because now he was returning home, on the twenty second of August.

* * *

Misaki filled her record with pride, checking the date. It was almost her birthday, and she felt depressed and happy all over again.

That was a day she was happy because she found her parents happy. Unfortunately, her father didn't seem so. He was just faking it, had she known but she was only thirteen; an age that was naïve.

She didn't know that he had already set his eyes on running away, and with a lady he fell in love. After so many days of crying and wishing that he'd return, Misaki pushed everyone away.

She spent her free time only studying and exercising. She didn't speak to her like she usually did. But whenever her mother would remember of that day, she knew how to cheer her up.

And then there was that chocolate. Men change, and so did her feelings. She no longer yearned for his presence because he wasn't there when she needed him the most. Hinata was there, and maybe that's why she never felt his absence.

She breathed in deeply as she waited for her turn while the opposing lawyer refuted Mr. Malinis's claims.

Trying to forget him forever like she always does.

* * *

The time was almost the same, and he had already tracked her down. But she didn't know yet. He would follow her everyday when she was done. Although he just started following her for two days, he already memorized her every curve. He knew how her walk was, how she spoke to the people and how she would refuse to be taken down like before. He chuckled, remembering how she would save him always.

He drew the muffler closer to his neck and strode away, seeing her safely enter an apartment he had never seen before.

Into the wintery night of September.

* * *

Misaki was fed up with the guy behind her. Couldn't he just tell her what he wanted? Or he needed any help?

She checked the time and knew that he would be at around 6, the time she woukd be leaving her office. Something about this time made her remember that fat cute blond...

She shook her head and left, ready to confront him today. Holding her bag tightly and she started to walk in the cold windy evening.

Although she felt a bit nervous, she wasn't any more angrier to compress any kind of frightening thoughts.

There! His footsteps were louder than the wind that whistled and slapped her open her into her face. She walked slowly and waited for him to get a little nearer to her.

Then she striked with her flying kick.

THUMP!

Her leg was in the mid air, the guy was dressed in a hoodie, insanely tall. Locks of blond hair peaked through his drawn hood and she suspected the his face would be hidden for a reason.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled in frustration.

"Why should I reply when you clearly need to." He retorted.

Her jaw dropped at his arrogance and she pulled her leg forcefully and drew a punch.

He caught that too.

"Leave me alone! Why are you stalking me, you pervert." She glowered, not caring that any one might hear her.

She saw a smirk through his hood and wished he would draw his hood down, so that the statement would be very detailed in the police station.

She was very pissed off and started to get ready for a fight. "You will regret ever stalking me, perverted stalker." She murmured, flashing kicks and punches.

He dodged them all, until she gave him a surprising kick over his tall figure. The hood went flying back due to the impact and also the strong wind.

And she stood there, frozen as well as puzzled.

Because his eyes were a little too similar.

* * *

He forgot to carry that muffler today, knowing that he would be late and miss her entirely.

But she didn't change. And he felt a tingling sensation when she touched him. His desire for her grew and she shouldn't know that he gave her name to that helpless guy.

As she stood there like a statue, his mind went blank. Her eyes were the same shade, except there was something different about them. Her face was so beautiful he couldn't describe it.

Her hair was falling across her face, he had this urge to push them behind her ear and lean...

Snapping back to reality, he left her leg. She fell back down with a thud, wincing at the way her back fell on the hard floor.

"Alien, couldn't you just have left my leg lightly?" She glared at him.

He smirked at her, something he had never done even when he was a child. Her first button was open due to her stunts.

His chest was shot with a hard pang when he realized that she wasn't wearing his locket. Maybe she did forget him.

As she stood up to smack him again, he held his hand up, making her lose her balance and fall done again.

THUD!

"Idiot, how more perverted can you get!" She screamed, his lips cracking in smile as he noticed her cute angry expression again.

He knelt in front of her and rested his elbow over his knee. "Not perverted, Ayuzawa. I am just following you to find the right opportunity to thank you for helping Mr. Malinis. You dont remember me? How cruel." He said with a slight pout.

She blushed and pushed him away, feeling flushed and a little confused. As she collected herself, he was staring at her intently. His voice was still circulating her mind, velvety and deep.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Besides, I don't think you should be so arrogant, Mr Walker. Even if you seem related to the Usui family, I don't feel even the slightest bit to feel favourable towards you. So please, mind your own business. "

She left him completely stunned, but she did turn and say something he had to turn, "Even if you look like Usui." She had whispered, her words carried by the wind to his ear. Howthankful he was to sharpen his skills to listen closely.

But he failed to notice the locket that seemed dangling on her neck the time he had knelt in front of her.

* * *

She just knew, that he exhibited the same feeling like her best friend. She clutches her locket and wished that she could forget about him, there wasn't anything strong in their bond.

After reaching her quiet serene apartment, she felt she was incomplete. Somehow, today was a very strange day. She wasn't supposed to be transfered to some other company. Or even be given promotion she never knew she could accept. And the case that involved the company was forced on her. She frowned when Tora had set his jaw and his eyes were far away when he had read out the details of the other company.

She frowned, as she couldn't recall the name of the company. "Who would want to recruit me..." She thought, laying on her bed.

Soon, sleep took over and she found herself placing that man instead of an empty swing beside her in her park.

* * *

The next day she had been calm and quite early to her now previous office. She was already feeling nostalgic going there, and she couldn't help feel sad that she would miss her fellow colleagues. Hinata had gone for a holiday, and she couldn't even inform him that she has been transferred.

As she reached Igarashi Tora's door, she heard voices. Voices that were too familiar.

"I imagine that it is my duty to lead your ex-employee to the office. I'm sure that was what the instructions sent by my manager said to you, am I...right?" A man said.

"Yes, yes no problem. In fact she would be in any minute now." She imagined Tora to look at his wristwatch.

She sighed and opened the door, finding the one she has been wondering since morning. Her face rushed with blood and she pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"You!" She growled, not caring in the slightest bit that her ex boss was standing in the office.

He calmly led the fuming lady put, nodding briefly at Mr. Igarashi.

She whirled around just in time when he stepped out of the building. "What the hell! What are you doing here!" She demanded.

"I came to pick you up, Madam. But don't mention to anyone that I have done so. I can assure you that I am safe and even give you the number of the manager myself. Please don't report about me." He said calmly, leading her into the car and removing the wig and blue lens he had been wearing.

She scowled and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Why do you keep following me? Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?" She asked with annoyance etched in her face.

He sighed, running his hair through his spiky blond locks. She suddenly had the urge to run her fingers through them.

 _"Your hair is so soft, Takumi. I love it!"_

She shook her head and clutched her locket, looking out of the window. "I heard that your friend is out of town. Sad that he doesn't know about your transfer." He murmured, feeling jealous all of a sudden.

Jerking her head at him, her eyes widened in shock. Her words were stuck in her throat for about a long time, silence being thicker and uncomfortable.

He shifted in his seat slightly and drove in the next lane, not really comprehending her reaction.

"Since when are you stalking me?" She asked, finally regaining her composure.

He shrugged. "Many have spoken about the two of you. It seemed that you both are lovers." He replied, already in a fit of getting out of car and throwing up over what he said.

She blushed and clutched her locket even tighter. "We aren't anything like that...he is...my childhood friend."

She couldn't bring herself to replace Hinata with Takumi..

Never.

* * *

Takumi sighed, after watching her enter the building safely. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let go. He felt sad that she hadn't recognized his muffler, it sent a pang in his chest, throbbing painfully.

Why does he have to think about her? He can have any girl that he wanted. Why did he feel this uncanny desire for her?

Her hair flying into the sky made him feel like smoothing it out and feeling the softness. Maybe everyone woman had this reaction on him.

He stepped out of his car and caught a woman who had been leaning on the still of lemonade. He looked at her with hooded eyes and leaned closer.

But her face kept flashing in his mind and he pushed her away.

He felt like he was cheating.

* * *

Misaki took a deep breath when she noticed how thick the tension was. Her mind kept drifting to his dark expressions. Her puzzled mind couldn't identify why he was doing like this.

Her posture was that of a business woman; confident and poised. The secretary lead her to the inner office and knocked on the door.

The door was opened automatically, after she voiced her name out. And the file in her hand fell down from shock.

She frowned, "Are you Mr. Walker? Edward Walker?" She asked, noting how his face structure was different yet similar to that guy she met the other night. But the colour of his hair was black and his was blond.

He laughed. "No, that name is my uncle's. My name is Gerald Usui. Remember?" His eyes twinkled.

She blinked her eyes twice then her jaw hit the ground. "Takumi's brother?" She asked, hoping that he was around.

Despite the fact that she had been trying to forget him for nine years, she searched for his glimpse around the glass doors. She heard a tired sigh. "If you are searching for Takumi, he isn't here. That's why you are being called here. I have been finding him for four months now since we both came back."

His face was so hopeless that she thought guilty for nothing. He cleared his throat and a small smile appeared on his face. "How do you know my uncle's name?" He asked.

She opened her mouth then shut it.

 _Please don't report about me."_

Somehow his plea sounded alot more important than providing this information. She gave him a fake smile and shrugged. "Just...saw it on some paper." She replied.

Gerald had a grim expression and sat down, gesturing for her to sit down; means get back to business.

"I assume that you know that this transfer will be permanent. And also the reason since I have mentioned a while ago?" He asked, confirming.

She nodded and motioned for him to go on. "My brother went missing on Sunday, his room was empty. Oh wait, I didn't tell you the date. It was the 27th of August. His luggage was also home and all traces of him. "

She noted all the information down, frowning.

"Do you have his photo?" She asked. He shook his head apologetically and she bit her lip, controlling her emotions and excitement.

"Did he leave any clue as to where he was going?" She asked. Gerald paused for a second then he looked directly into her eyes.

"I don't think so. But you will always find him with muffler that you gave him." He said seriously, not a hint of mischief.

* * *

A shiver ran down his spine as he waited for Misaki, being a victim of her intense stare. He looked down and sighed in relief, because he left his muffler at home.

"Why are you so secretive?" She finally asked.

He was caught off gaurd there and he blinked twice to register her words. He flashed a smirk through the rear mirror. "Do you find out about me? Or do you want to know...what goes on in my mind?" He asked huskily.

She shuddered and glared at him through her bangs that fell on her eyes. Her face was a tomato red and he had to stop himself from laughing. Even though she was already so flush, he wanted to see how red she can become.

"Stupid perverted alien." She muttered, leaning back in her seat and gazing out of her window.

As the signal turned green, he was about to push the gas when―

"Wait!" Misaki screamed, making him lose his balance. He was annoyed. "Why are you screaming?" He asked, frustration evident in his features.

She hurriedly stepped out of the car and picked the small kitten that had been in front of the car, which Takumi failed to notice. He frowned when she got the kitten in the car, cradling it in its arm with a soft smile.

His heart fluttered just staring at her angelic face, wishing it could be just like that.

Her eyes were trained on the kitten as she sat in, motioning him to drive further. He kept glancing at her through the rear mirror and found it entertaining to see her happy face.

Even more entertaining than her blushing face.

* * *

Misaki got down from the car, her full concentration on the kitten broken when she heard him clear his throat. Again, she was struck by his appearance and started cele the temperature in her cheeks rise.

"Um...th- thank you. G-good night." She stuttered, feeling gratified that he is helping her at same time as a burden.

"What? Only a thank you? After all that I have done for you?" He whined.

She bit her lip and he had an urge to do _that._

Well, you can only see how he tried to restraint himself; by lowering his bangs over his eyes.

"Then what can I do for you?" She asked softly, feeling like she owed him. He smirked his usual smirk, "Dress up for M and dance for me. "

She flipped the bag over his face and turned on her heel. "Pervert."

He laughed and sped through the night.

* * *

She declined his offer to take her to the office for the next few days. And he kept following her. Misaki felt like she was a joke. Everytime she asked Gerald to describe him, he would give her an expression that would mean that she had figure that out on her own.

She felt so frustrated, one because that retarded guy would keep pestering her and sexually harass her when she would step out of the office. Two, she can't go to any restaurant because of him and the tension of the case has been sitting on her head.

Her mind felt dizzy, from all the thinking and researching. She would keep a cup of coffee on her side the entire day to keep her active. And she would eat only a slice of bread before going to sleep and before leaving the house in the morning.

She decided to take the leave and step out, hoping that retarded guy wouldnt be there.

Her shoulders were slumped, as she stumbled on her way to her house. It was quite far, probably 2.5 km. She felt more drained every step she walked ahead. Painfully looking up, she pushed herself a little more. Her eyes felt heavy, and her legs felt like lead.

Not taking the pressure anymore, she stood still, trying to regain full consciousness. And suddenly, she felt faint. The last thing she heard, was her name being called out. And then her mind went blank.

* * *

The next moment she knew, she was in her bed room, with a throbbing head. She felt very warm, her eyes burning. Looking down, she noticed that she was still in her work clothes and sighed in relief.

Something was cooking in her kitchen. And she knew nobody was here, her father remarried so her mother died of depression. She moved her leg, and tried to stretch. She looked down ans felt stunned.

Because she was wrapped in the muffler she had given Takumi.

* * *

He started walking in the direction she walked earlier, frowning as he was told that she left half an hour ago.

He had worn that muffler today, confident that she wouldn't really remember that. Especially if Hinata was her only childhood friend, he thought bitterly making a sour face.

As he rounded the corner, he saw her. His smiled faded when he saw her quite different. She seemed, ill.

When she fell, his heart stopped for a moment. Racing to get to her quickly, he prayed that she shouldn't be dead.

"MISAKI"

"Oh god, nothing should happen to her.. Please.." he pleaded.

He sat down and took her in his lap, lightly slapping her cheeks. Then he realized that she was a little too warm and put the back of his hand over her forehead and panicked.

She was running down with fever. And her face seemed too skinny for a thin person. Quickly wrapping his muffler over her, he looked at her one last time.

He quickly picked himself and her up, and quickly rushed towards her apartment, making sure that his bridal style hold wasn't giving her any trouble.

He placed her the bed and started to make for her something without even realizing that he was intruding.

But where Misaki's life was concerned, he was a frantic deer caught up in the traffic.

* * *

She smiled softly, as she realized that she finally found him. When he suddenly entered the room, she jerked her head up. And decided not to mention anything about knowing that he was Takumi.

He sighed in relief, as the bowl of soup in his hand clattered slowly with the glass of water in the tray. She frowned.

"When did you get the groceries?" She asked, her voice hoarse. He took that as a sign and gave her the glass of water. She drank it and repeated her question.

"Your fridge was stacked." He simply said, staring intently at her chest. She felt self conscious and tried to cover herself when she realized that he was actually looking at his muffler.

Blushing, she gave it back to him, stuttering a thank you. He gave her a weak smile and looked a little different.

He didn't have that smirk on his face.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were short lived when he smirked his signature smirk. "Why don't you give me a chocolate? Maybe your debt would be repaid then" he said playful, stunning her.

The impact of his words were realized by him later, and he froze. She noticed that expression and decided that she shouldn't reveal to him that she knows.

And she laughed, throwing her desire to be treated like before.

* * *

His heart skipped a beat when her eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth.

After a breath stopping moment she laughed, and it sounded like music to his ears and he chuckled too.

Maybe, just maybe it wasn't important to reveal to her that he was her ex best friend.

* * *

Hinata kept glancing at photo with a smile. Today he would see her face, smiling at him. And he would crack a joke that she wouldn't laugh at. And he wpuld―

He scratched his head and laughed, how funny it was to be in the same routine since six months.

His smiley face turned into a worried one, when he noticed the empty desk being deserted. His whole concentration went bad because he was worried about her.

And he decided to visit her after work, maybe what she needed was broth for her health like always.

* * *

As he reached the apartment, he heard some noises, noises of something crashing on the floor.

He placed the tray gently beside the doorstep and kicked open the door, hardly walking inside and staring at the couple looking covered with food.

Misaki was blinking her eyes blankly, with her hair completely covered with noodles and meat ball gravy. And her pyjamas were drowning. He felt like he entered a war. The guy in front of him was looking even worse.

His hair was covered entirely with broken meatballs and strands of noodles were hanging from his shirt and ear.

And suddenly Misaki fell unto the ground, covering her face. "Stupid Usui." She muttered under breath very faintly. Her face was flushed, he could make out the red pigment reaching her ear and frowned.

Because he never got that reaction from her in his entire life.

* * *

He shouldn't have called her that. He should have just kept his mouth shut and concentrated on his food.

"You are my personal maid, please massage my shoulders." He said huskily at that moment, and that was the last straw.

She crushed the meatball and shot it upon him.

That was how the food fight had started. She didn't want to tell how this all happened, nor did Takumi seem in any condition of explaining the situation to Hinata. She could see the fire in his eyes, his face blank but she knew he was fuming from inside.

As soon as Hinata left, she crossed her hands over her chest and glared at him. "You shouldn't have done that." She stated calmly

He raised his eyebrows and placed his hands over his head, leaning on his chair. "Shouldn't have done what?" He asked innocently.

She showed her hand and confusedly watched them and threw them in front of him. "That!" She cried.

He shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She gritted her teeth and caught his ear, making him catch her waist. She blushed and tried to push, making him lose his balance as his feet were already resting on his heel. He gripped her tightly.

Her eyes were shut, her breath warm and short over his chest. Heart thumping loudly, she clutched his shirt.

He gazed at het and sucked his breath in. She truly looked very beautiful. And the moment she opened her eyes...

Her heart came out, ger eyes drowning in the depth of his. And slowly she leaned, as he pulled her closer, leaning himself.

 _She doesn't remember you._

He opened his half closed eyes and lightly pushed over. She covered her mouth and looked away.

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Misaki stood up and left the room and he kicked himself internally for pushing her away.

He didn't want to lose her for the second time.

Not when he couldn't live without her

* * *

She couldn't believe it, she was going to do it. The worst was that she felt disappointed that he pushed her. As the wet drop fell on her lap, she ran away.

Not knowing why she was feeling this was in the first place.

* * *

A loud clap woke her from her trance as she kept staring the minister since she sat down. Her eyes met Gerald's and he raised his eyebrows.

She sighed and decided to ask one last time. "Why. Why did Usui run away."

The silence enveloped them and she didn't want to let it slide like the other times.

"This is the last time I am asking you. Why." She muttered, looking straight into her eyes

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked out of the window.

"Because he discovered that he had another brother, who was signed off as dead twenty years ago."

* * *

Too much. It was all too much. She couldn't believe he could be this angry for far too long. She didn't know what to do. And now she felt that she should confess to him that she knew his identity.

As she drove in the taxi, she noticed a familiar hoodie walking in the cemetery. She saw him tick something on his green notepad and slide it inside his pocket. Unfortunately for him, it fell and Misaki quickly asked the taxi driver ti stop as she hurriedly picked it up.

It had names of cemeteries, ticked off and this seemed the last one. The name that was written was:

"Aoi Usui."

Her heart started beating faster as she slowly made way inside the cemetery. She searched for a familiar face when she noticed him frozen in his place. She slowly approached him from the back, careful not to make any sound and observed him.

He didn't move an inch, he seemed glued to the place. She looked past him and heart stopped.

The name on the grave was Aoi Usui.

* * *

 _"Patricia" a frantic handsome man rushed in draped in his robes. He was breathing heavily as the nurse behind hm came in with the doctor._

 _The blond beauty started to sit up, her tired form didn't seem in a hurry though. The man wanted to say something but he couldn't. The doctor sighed before looking at the nurse._

 _She looked at all three of them and felt lIke something was definitely wrong. "What happened doctor." She asked._

 _The doctor sighed and finally said without meeting her eyes._

 _"Your son died because he had a tumour in his brain."_

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

 _A scream deafened the entire room as the two year old woke up from the bed placed next to his mother._

* * *

A warm hand woke him up from his trance. That flashback was what his father had told him. He wanted him to know the truth.

And this was his last wish before he passed away four months ago. Takumi wouldn't have come had he nit known tha his father was extremely sick.

He looked at his intruder and was struck by her uncertain eyes. She seemed sorrowful looking at his sorrow.

His overwhelmed state compelled him to hug her on an impulse, as tight and she didn't was rubbing his back and just standing there. At that moment he felt foolish for ever doubting her.

So she knew all along that it was him. She still kept quiet and played along with his game of charade. His silent tears fell on her shoulder, as he just couldn't say anything.

When they pulled away, he saw it.

He saw the locket hanging over her shirt.

* * *

He caught her hand and led her with him in his car, driving away from the city, in a far away deserted place.

She quietly sat beside him, not making any sound as she let him recover himself and have his time.

He stepped out of his car when they reached the beach. He gazed at the ocean that splashed on the sand.

His story was repetitive. He kept repeating the incident over his head and to her. And her attentive listening was enough for him.

And finally, he couldn't take that anymore, he grabbed her by the shoulder and scowled.

"Why Misaki. Why did you hide it from me that you knew. Why play with my feelings like this? Just tell me. Why do you act like you care so much?" He asked.

She was stunned. "Why do still were that locket when you didn't bother to even tell my name? Was I so bad? Was I ― umph!"

"I did care for you when you were still here. I always thought of you when you left me. And that locket meant everything to me. I wanted to forget you because I cannot suffer another round of sorrow. I don't want..." Her hand was lowered from his mouth. Her eyes were downcast and a lone tear escaped from her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me like my father and make me die like my mother." And she started to walk away from him, her grief much bigger than his.

And he was left completely stunned in the wake of the ocean waves.

* * *

He waited for her below the building of her office and decided to apologize and confess his feelings to her.

She never came.

* * *

He came back the next day, hoping she might be there today. But his brother came into view and he had to hide.

"No need to hide anymore, Takumi. Ayuzawa made me promise not to bother you."

He was shocked and started to run. He ran and ran until he reached a building with the moving van in front of the house.

His heart started beating faster. "Excuse me, who is moving out today?" He asked.

Thr man moving the small boxes wiped the sweat off his face and asked the man in the van. He was about to speak when―

"Ayuzawa Misaki has sold her things" A voice interrupted. His eyes met the slit yellow ones of Tora Igarashi.

He eyes widened. "What, why when, where?..."

Tora rolled his eyes and nodded at one of the movers. " I knew once I saw you that you were in love with her. Now's your chance. Her flight leaves in four hours. But she isn't where she usually goes." He said.

Takumi frowned. "Then where is she?"

He looked over his shoulder and stated, " Only a best friend knows."

His brain started working at hyper speed and he ran. He drove in his car to Kyoto. That was the only place she would go.

* * *

Her smile was wide when she saw her kitten play with the other little ones. And the noise of the small kids was enough to soothe her heart. She felt strangely calm yet incomplete.

She checked her watch and noticed she still had a little more time.

She started going towards the lake she and Takumi would share secrets.

And smiled as she recalled how his face would brighten when she got for him a chocolate. Those chocolates weren't important, but they were a symbol of their relationship.

She sat on the grass and gazed at the clear water covered with lotus leaves.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him without looking back.

"Nothing, just spending the last moment with my close friend. I know I never had a special place in your heart like him. " She stood up and met Hinata's eyes.

He was smiling sadly and she smiled back.

She closed her eyes and savoured the moment, feeling guilty. "I'm ―"

"Don't. It isn't really your fault. Maybe in another life we might be something more. But right now I am not the subject of your moments. Someone else is. Good bye."

Her eyebrows creased and she heard nothing. As she opened her eyes, she saw. Her sucked her breath in and she wondered if it was her imagination.

She slowly raised her hand over his face nad ran the back of it over his face.

"Don't I look handsome?" He said. And she stopped. She pinched him on his cheek and pushed him, blushing like always.

"You look like an alien from Pheromones." She replied, wishing he'd be real and not her hallucination.

"You didn't believe Id be here right? So prepare for this." He said.

Before she could retort, he grabbed her by her hair and clashed his lips with hers.

She was too shocked to kiss him back. He pulled away and gently held her cheeks. His eyes were softened a little too much.

"I love you, Misa-chan." He whispered in her ear.

Her insides turned to jelly and her heart was blooming as a feeling indescribable spread in her chest.

"I love you too, Takumi." She replied.

He laughed in her hair as they fell due to the rock that made them trip. He was on top of her.

They gazed into their eyes and he smirked.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" He teased.

Her face turned the darkest red he had ever seen.

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!"

Little did she know that her flight left just a few minutes ago.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I hide written half of this story a couple of months ago and decided to complete it as only a little part was left.**

 **I will try to update my other story but currently I am facing a writers block and a few problems.**

 **And yeah, if you haven't read it please do and don't forget to favourite, review and follow. You just have to press a few buttons.**

 **I would be extremely ecstatic😘😘 if you do review.**

 **Good bye!**

 **Faithful Friend**


End file.
